


hit me

by camboy_hynjin



Series: use me [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Degradation, Dom Son Dongmyeong, Dongmyeong just calls Geonhak puppy basically, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Geonhak calls Dongmyeong ma'am, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Puppy Play, Rough Oral Sex, Smudged makeup, Spanking, Sub Kim Geonhak | Leedo, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin
Summary: It isn’t often that Dongmyeong wants to be the one on his knees. He likes control far too much, having power over his partners and knowing he can get them to do anything he wants with a simple command. The only time he’s really comfortable shifting that is when he can kneel at his partner’s feet without relinquishing his power, and when he wants that, Geonhak is the one he turns to.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongmyeong, implied Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, referenced Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongmyeong - Relationship, referenced Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong - Relationship
Series: use me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	hit me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to my previous fic, use me. The smut will still make sense if you don't read that one, but there are direct references to it, and it gives insight into Dongmyeong's motivation here.
> 
> Thanks @kittenhyvnjin for the prompt! <3

Dongmyeong should be sleeping, but he’s lying in bed, staring at Giwook’s empty bunk above him. His pillowcase still smells like Youngjo’s shampoo, and every time he closes his eyes, it overwhelms him. All he can think about is Youngjo, lying in his bed just hours before. Underneath him. Inside of him. 

Normally, Dongmyeong would climb up to Giwook’s bunk for a distraction, because Giwook is usually happy to provide cuddles, and sometimes a helping hand or mouth if he’s in the mood. But Giwook is in his studio, working on a new track, Dongmyeong supposes. And Dongmyeong is lonely, though he’ll be damned if he ever admits that. 

He picks up his phone, scrolling through his contacts list. The other ONEWE members retired to their own room hours before, so he doesn’t want to disturb them. And ONEUS are in the middle of promotions for their new song. They’re probably at the practice room right now, which means he won’t be able to find anyone to help him tonight. But maybe tomorrow... 

He stares at the list of names, thinking over what he wants. He texts Geonhak. “Free tomorrow?” 

The reply comes before Dongmyeong has a chance to put his phone away. “We have Music Bank. Why? Want to work out?” 

It’s been a few months since Dongmyeong started going to the gym. Geonhak, their groups’ resident fitness junkie, helped show him the ropes at first, and now they work out together, when their schedules permit it. But right now, Dongmyeong has a different kind of exercise in mind. 

“Something like that,” he texts back. 

He watches the chat bubble pop up that indicates Geonhak’s typing, stomach filling with nerves. 

It isn’t often that Dongmyeong wants to be the one on his knees. He likes control far too much, having power over his partners and knowing he can get them to do anything he wants with a simple command. The only time he’s really comfortable shifting that is when he can kneel at his partner’s feet without relinquishing his power, and when he wants that, Geonhak is the one he turns to. 

“I was planning on going to the gym after schedules. That would buy us some time if you wanted to...?” 

He doesn’t say it directly, Dongmyeong notes. For all his muscles and intimidating demeanor, Geonhak is still so shy about this sort of thing. 

“I want to, yeah. What time and where do you want me to meet you?” 

Thank God the RBW practice rooms don’t have cameras. Dongmyeong would be mortified if anyone saw him like this, never mind the fact that his and Geonhak’s careers would probably be over if staff caught them. But Hwanwoong innocently pointed out the lack of cameras to Dongmyeong when he first joined RBW, and at this point, Dongmyeong’s done illicit things in the practice rooms enough times that if it was going to be an issue, it would have been already. 

He takes a deep breath, locking eyes with Geonhak as he slowly sinks to his knees on the wooden floor. He can see their reflections in the mirrors behind them, Geonhak’s broad back making Dongmyeong’s small frame look even tinier. He hates that the sight makes his heart pound. Maintaining eye contact, Dongmyeong folds his hands in his lap, straightening his back in a manner that might signal obedience. 

Geonhak raises an eyebrow, taking in Dongmyeong’s appearance. “Seems like you have something in mind.” 

He’s not wrong. Dongmyeong opens his mouth, voice clear and even when he speaks. “Hit me.” 

Geonhak’s eyes widen, looking down at his own hands as if surprised that they’re attached to him. “Like...?” 

“Yes, Geonhak, with your hands.” Dongmyeong sighs a little. This shouldn’t be something he has to explain. “I want you to slap me across the fucking face. I want it to hurt.” 

Geonhak creases his brows, and Dongmyeong knows he’s thinking over every possible consequence that action could have. “What about your schedules?” 

As idols, it’s risky for them to leave marks in places where people might see. But being in a band rather than a boy group has its advantages. “We just did the one stage for ‘Q,’ we’re not doing music show promotions this time,” Dongmyeong explains. “It’s okay if you leave a mark. Only my members would see.” 

They won’t, of course. Dongmyeong will cover it up with makeup before he goes home so the others don’t worry. But he knows Geonhak has a possessive streak, and suggesting Dongmyeong’s bandmates might see his handiwork could spark the fire in him that Dongmyeong wants to light so badly. 

He sees something dark flash in Geonhak’s eyes. Bingo. “I’d say I don’t want to hurt you,” he starts. 

Dongmyeong smiles. “But you do. You want to hurt me, and you want people to know.” 

“I hate that you know me so well.” 

“It’s a talent.” Dongmyeong closes his eyes, relaxing his shoulders and bracing himself for the impact. “Hit me as hard as you love me.” 

He feels Geonhak’s hand, calloused but not too rough, against his cheek, bracing him for impact. Dongmyeong waits, counting the seconds in his mind. _One, two, three_. A smack lands across his cheek, just barely hard enough to sting. 

Dongmyeong opens his eyes, a pout fixed on his mouth. “That’s all you got?” 

Geonhak looks taken aback. “You want it harder?” 

Dongmyeong nods, scooting a little closer to Geonhak. “I told you, I want it to fucking hurt.” 

He closes his eyes again, barely having a chance to count his own heartbeat— _one-two_ —before the second hit lands. It’s harder this time, the sting lasts a little longer, but it’s still not enough. 

Dongmyeong opens his eyes again with a disappointed sigh. “I thought I could count on you to do this for me, pup.” He watches Geonhak’s shoulders slump as he lowers his eyes to avoid Dongmyeong’s gaze. He’s hit a nerve: all Geonhak wants is to be good. “That’s the best you can do? You’re so pathetic, puppy.” 

A choked whimper makes its way out of Geonhak’s throat. Dongmyeong rises to his feet, stepping forward until he’s got Geonhak backed against the mirror. “I guess I’ll have to show you, won’t I? Turn around. Hands against the mirror.” 

Geonhak does as told, spinning in Dongmyeong’s hold and planting his hands on the mirror to brace himself. 

“Good boy,” Dongmyeong coos, unable to resist the urge to nip at Geonhak’s neck. His breath catches, and Dongmyeong giggles at how easily affected he is by that. “Knew you’d like that,” he murmurs. “That explains why you’re so interested in Dongju.” 

Geonhak groans, and Dongmyeong catches the way his cheeks burn, pale skin flushing red. “Don’t talk about Dongju right now.” 

As much as Dongmyeong loves an opportunity to tease, he knows Geonhak means it. He sees the way Geonhak and Dongju look at each other when they think no one’s looking. Dongmyeong knows his twin brother better than anyone else, and he knows the way Dongju pesters Geonhak at every opportunity means he cares about him. Dongmyeong’s honestly waiting for the day Geonhak tells him they can’t fuck around anymore because he’s finally found the balls to commit to something serious with Dongju. 

It doesn’t bother Dongmyeong; he’s always been open when it comes to sex, and he doesn’t care what his partners get up to when they’re not with him. If Geonhak starts dating Dongju, he’ll be genuinely happy for them. But it must be weird for Geonhak, who is more private about this sort of thing, to hear his fuck buddy talk about his crush when said crush happens to be his fuck buddy’s twin brother. 

“I won’t talk about him,” Dongmyeong promises. He catches Geonhak’s eyes through the reflection in the mirror, holding his gaze. Geonhak doesn’t shy away. “Good for me to continue?” 

Geonhak nods, slight enough that it might be imperceptible if Dongmyeong wasn’t looking so closely for it. 

Dongmyeong waits a few seconds more, keeping his eyes on Geonhak, watching his expression closely for any signs of discomfort. When he doesn’t see any, he brings his hand down onto Geonhak’s ass, spanking him swiftly and forcefully. 

Geonhak cries out, arching his back in an effort to get away from the pain. Dongmyeong waits another beat, giving Geonhak a chance to stop him if he wants to, but when he doesn’t protest, Dongmyeong does it again. The force of the impact has Geonhak biting his lip to hold back a moan, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Like that,” Dongmyeong says calmly, evenly. He spanks him a third time for good measure. “That’s how hard I want you to hit me. You can manage that, can’t you?” 

Geonhak’s breathing grows labored, and Dongmyeong can’t be sure whether it’s from the spanking or the way Dongmyeong's talking down to him. Knowing Geonhak, it could very well be both. “Yes,” he groans. 

Dongmyeong smirks. “Yes, what?” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

Geonhak is different from Youngjo. The way he refers to Dongmyeong when they’re fucking is proof of that. Youngjo calls him things like “goddess” and “Mommy,” putting him on a pedestal, a position of power Youngjo can never hope to reach. Geonhak calls him “ma’am”—formal, but nothing more than common courtesy. Nothing special. 

None of this is supposed to be anything special. 

Dongmyeong pulls away, returning to his position on his knees. “Then fucking do it,” he spits, challenging Geonhak. He wants to rile him up. He wants to get hurt. 

Geonhak turns back to him. He’s hard in his sweats, Dongmyeong notices. He can’t help staring, perfectly at eye level with Geonhak's erection standing out against his thigh. Maybe if Geonhak is good, he’ll blow him after this. 

“My eyes are up here,” Geonhak quips. When Dongmyeong looks up at him, his ears are red, a sure sign he’s flustered. 

Dongmyeong grins. “I wasn’t looking at your eyes.” 

Geonhak cups Dongmyeong’s face in his hand, tilting his chin up so he has no choice but to look at him. “Now you are.” 

Dongmyeong’s stomach flutters. He’s still the one in control; he could stop all of this with a single word, but for a moment, this one singular moment, Geonhak has the upper hand. It’s exhilarating. Dongmyeong knows what will happen, but he doesn’t know when or how, and that illusion of powerlessness is what he needs right now. 

Geonhak slaps him square across the face, putting his full power into it this time. It’s hard enough that Dongmyeong knows there will be a handprint left behind within seconds, and he flinches from the impact. 

“Again,” he begs, the second Geonhak moves his hand away. 

Geonhak slides his hand up into Dongmyeong’s hair, gripping hard enough that tears spring to his eyes. Dongmyeong spreads his legs a bit farther apart, trying to get some relief on his aching cock. He’s so hard suddenly. 

And then the second slap lands, and Dongmyeong can’t even feel the tugging on his hair anymore. He cries out, cock twitching in his pants. It hurts so good. 

“Another?” Geonhak asks. 

Dongmyeong breathes deeply, thinking it over. The top of his cheek is wet with tears, and it stings from the slaps. "Other cheek,” he says, voice light and almost foreign to his own ears. 

Geonhak hums, switching the hand in Dongmyeong’s hair so he can hit him with the other one. “Ready?” he asks. 

Dongmyeong gives the tiniest nod, gritting his teeth a little to soften the blow. Then Geonhak slaps him again, and everything melts away into that delicious pain-pleasure. 

Dongmyeong needed this. He needed a chance to get out of his own head and just feel something, anything, that doesn’t require thinking. 

“Better?” Geonhak asks. God, he’s so eager for praise, even in a situation like this. 

“Yeah,” Dongmyeong breathes out. Oh, his head feels floaty. “Much better, puppy, thank you.” 

Geonhak’s face lights up, and Dongmyeong swears, if he actually was a puppy, his tail would be wagging. 

“Come here.” Dongmyeong reaches for Geonhak, tugging at his sweatpants to pull him closer. “You deserve a treat for treating me so well.” 

Dongmyeong catches sight of his reflection in the mirror behind Geonhak. Sure enough, there are mismatched handprints decorating both sides of his face, and his mascara is smeared beneath his lashes. He looks a mess. 

“Beautiful,” Geonhak murmurs. 

Dongmyeong flushes, focusing his attention back on the boy in front of him. “You only think I’m pretty when I’m fucked up,” he teases. 

Geonhak runs his thumb along his jaw, over his lips, and Dongmyeong parts them, sucking Geonhak’s thumb into his mouth gently. Geonhak’s breath catches. “Maybe.” 

Dongmyeong tugs at Geonhak’s sweatpants again, hoping that conveys to him that he wants them off. He seems to get the message, undoing the string holding them up before sliding them down to his ankles. He isn’t wearing anything beneath them, probably didn’t bother since he knew they’d be fucking around. 

Dongmyeong lets Geonhak’s thumb slip from his mouth with a soft pop. “Bastard.” 

Geonhak smiles, knowing he doesn’t mean it. 

“You’re lucky I’m in a giving mood.” Dongmyeong scoots closer, licking the tip of Geonhak’s dick without preamble. His knees are starting to ache, and he knows he’s going to feel this tomorrow. It’s worth it though, for the way Geonhak squirms and scrunches his face when Dongmyeong wraps his lips around his head. For such a tough guy, he’s surprisingly sensitive. 

“Wanna be a good puppy and fuck my mouth?” Dongmyeong asks. 

Geonhak’s eyes widen. “Can I?” 

“I asked, didn’t I?” Dongmyeong giggles, letting his mouth fall open in invitation. 

Geonhak tugs his hair again, pulling Dongmyeong closer as he slides his dick into his mouth. Blowjobs have always been one of Dongmyeong’s favorite things to do with Geonhak, and that’s partly because of his size. Geonhak is thick, and Dongmyeong can feel the stretch against his lips as he fills his mouth up. He breathes through his nose, waiting for Geonhak to adjust to the warm heat of his mouth. 

He knows when he does, because Geonhak groans, tightening his grip in Dongmyeong’s hair as he starts to pull him back off his length. He’s manhandling him, and normally Dongmyeong would have something to say about that, but today he lets him, staying still as Geonhak slides him up and down like his mouth is Geonhak’s personal fleshlight. 

He holds the back of Dongmyeong’s head with both hands, pushing his head down as Geonhak thrusts up, until Dongmyeong’s nose is pressed against the coarse hair at the base of his dick. Geonhak holds him there, until Dongmyeong tries to take a breath and finds he can’t, gagging around Geonhak’s cock. The sudden constriction of Dongmyeong’s throat around him has Geonhak twitching in his mouth, and Dongmyeong gags again. He really can’t breathe. He scratches at Geonhak’s thighs in a panic, hard enough to leave marks, and Geonhak mercifully lets go. 

Dongmyeong heaves in a breath as soon as he’s able, drool dripping down his chin. Fuck, he feels disgusting. 

“You okay?” Geonhak asks, voice full of concern. 

Dongmyeong wipes at his chin. “Fine,” he says, not wanting Geonhak to worry. He is fine. He just needs a minute. He’s still fully clothed, but he feels exposed suddenly. His throat feels raw. His knees hurt. 

“Are you sure?” Geonhak checks. 

“I said I’m fucking fine!” Dongmyeong snaps. It startles Geonhak, who takes a step back towards the mirror. Dongmyeong looks up at him, wide-eyed, covering his mouth as if that would somehow allow him to take it back. 

“I hurt you,” Geonhak says softly. He looks wounded. 

Dongmyeong shakes his head quickly. “You didn’t. I asked for it.” He shifts to a sitting position, and only then does he feel the full weight of the ache in his knees. The worst part about doing this in the practice room is that the floor has zero padding. 

He can tell Geonhak still doesn’t believe him, so he gives him a gentle smile. “You’re good, puppy. I mean it.” 

Geonhak sits too, holding his arms out, and Dongmyeong leans into him. He feels so small in Geonhak’s arms when he hugs him, instantly enveloped in the warmth of his body heat. “Your face is really red,” Geonhak mumbles. 

“I know. I’ll put makeup on it, don’t worry. It’ll heal.” Dongmyeong rubs Geonhak’s back, trying to soothe him. He can feel the muscles beneath his fingers relax as some of the tension leaves them. “Are you okay?” 

Geonhak nods, laying his head on Dongmyeong’s shoulder. 

“You need something softer now, don’t you?” Dongmyeong asks. 

“Is that okay?” 

Dongmyeong smiles softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Geonhak’s temple. “Of course it’s okay. This is about what you want too, you know.” 

“I know. But you seemed so insistent on what you wanted, I—” 

“Geonhak.” Dongmyeong cuts him off. “You can say no at any time, you know that. I don’t care if I’m two seconds away from cumming, you want to stop, and we stop,” he reminds him gently. 

“I know,” Geonhak says again. Dongmyeong cards his fingers through his hair, waiting patiently for him to continue. “I don’t want to stop, just...” 

“You don’t want to hurt me anymore,” Dongmyeong finishes. Geonhak doesn’t have to say anything for him to know he’s right again. “And that’s okay. You did what I wanted you to do, and I had fun. Now we can do what you want.” 

Slowly, Geonhak slides his hands down to Dongmyeong’s hips, touch gentle, like he’s afraid Dongmyeong will break if he holds him too hard. Dongmyeong hates being treated like he’s fragile, but he knows this is what Geonhak needs sometimes. Geonhak gave him exactly what he needed earlier, so it’s only fair that Dongmyeong indulges him now. 

“I want to touch you,” Geonhak says softly. 

Dongmyeong licks his lips, not sure in what way Geonhak means, but not objecting to any of the possibilities. “You can.” 

Geonhak hooks his thumbs in the waistband of Dongmyeong’s pants, and Dongmyeong lifts his hips to make it easier for Geonhak to pull them down. He gasps softly at the feeling of cool air against his bare skin, immediately sensitive. 

“Come here,” Dongmyeong says once his pants are off, trying to take some control over the situation again. He climbs into Geonhak’s lap, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s neck. “You wanted to touch me, right?” 

Geonhak nods, his eyes wide, lost but eager to please. 

“Can you answer that verbally for me?” Dongmyeong tries, watching Geonhak’s expression. He sees the shift happen: the way his eyes go a little glassy, shoulders relaxing as he takes in the weight of Dongmyeong’s words. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he says softly. 

Dongmyeong smiles. “Good boy.” He shifts so his cock brushes against Geonhak’s, not missing the way Geonhak’s thighs twitch from the sensation. “Go ahead, touch us both.” 

Given permission, Geonhak covers both of their lengths with his hand, wrapping it around them. Dongmyeong moans shamelessly. Geonhak’s palm is deliciously rough from years of working out, and it feels so much nicer around his cock than Dongmyeong’s own smooth skin. 

“Feels good, right?” Dongmyeong asks. Geonhak nods, giving no further reaction aside from the way his breathing gets a little heavier as he moves his hand up and down slowly. Dongmyeong is leaky enough that they don’t need lube, his precum coating both of them and providing enough glide to make it pleasurable. 

Dongmyeong tilts his head back, eyes falling shut as he starts to get lost in the pleasure. “Fuck, feels so good, Geonhak.” 

Geonhak groans in what Dongmyeong guesses is agreement, grip tightening as his motions speed up. Dongmyeong’s stomach twists. “Keep doing that, puppy, please.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Geonhak says again, voice strained this time. He’s getting close, proven by the way he starts to thrust his hips lightly, unable to control himself. 

“You gonna cum for me, puppy?” 

Geonhak whines, and Dongmyeong knows even with his eyes closed that Geonhak’s ears must be flushed bright red. 

“Be a good boy, make me cum first and then you can.” 

“Fuck,” Geonhak whispers, gripping the base of his cock suddenly. He’s staving off an orgasm, Dongmyeong realizes, smirking as he opens his eyes to look at him. 

“Aww, was my little puppy gonna cum too soon?” he coos. 

Geonhak grips himself tighter, letting out a choked moan. 

“You’re gonna have to be better than that, puppy. I still haven’t cum yet. You haven’t forgotten the rules already, have you?” 

“Myeong,” Geonhak manages to choke out. “Please…” 

He doesn’t ask him to stop or ask for more, so Dongmyeong waits, not sure what to do without clarification. “What’s your color, baby?” 

“Green,” Geonhak says quickly. “Just… fuck.” 

Dongmyeong takes a few deep breaths. He’s painfully hard, frustrated by how close he is to the edge without being pushed over. He wants to cum. “Hakkie, come on. If you need to stop touching yourself and just touch me, you can.” 

Geonhak groans something unintelligible. 

Dongmyeong leans closer. “What was that?” 

Geonhak’s voice is so gravelly the words are hard to make out, but Dongmyeong manages. “Can… can you ride my thigh?” 

That’s a turn of events Dongmyeong didn’t see coming. But Geonhak’s thighs are solid, and warm, and… “Fuck, yeah, okay.” 

Geonhak lets go of both of them and Dongmyeong moves to straddle Geonhak’s thigh. He gasps from the first brush of his cock against Geonhak’s skin. He’s so warm he’s like a furnace, and Dongmyeong knows he won’t be able to last long. 

Dongmyeong fists his hands in Geonhak’s shirt, something to brace himself, as he slots his leg firmly between Geonhak’s for leverage. Then he thrusts forward, and a whine is ripped from his throat immediately. 

Fuck, why have they never done this before? 

He does it again, moaning properly this time. He can feel his own precum, sticky and hot on Geonhak’s skin, and something about sliding over it over and over again makes him burn with a shame he doesn’t usually have. He calls Geonhak puppy, but he’s the one helplessly rutting against his thigh like a bitch in heat. 

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Dongmyeong realizes, hips speeding up involuntarily as he body chases release. 

“Me too.” The words are followed by a low, breathy moan, which lets Dongmyeong know Geonhak’s touching himself. Just the thought has Dongmyeong’s hips stuttering, crying out as he cums all across Geonhak’s thigh. 

When he comes back down to earth, Geonhak’s chest is heaving, hand motionless around his cock. 

Dongmyeong pouts. “No fair, I wanted to taste.” 

Silently, Geonhak holds his hand out. This wasn’t what Dongmyeong meant. He was going to let Geonhak cum on his face or down his throat, but this works too, he supposes. He laps at Geonhak’s fingers like a kitten, licking up every drop of his cum. It’s a good thing he takes such good care of his health and diet, because it doesn’t taste bad at all. When he’s done, Dongmyeong sucks Geonhak’s thumb into his mouth again, looking up to make eye contact. 

“You are gonna kill me one day.” Geonhak chuckles, running his clean hand through his hair. 

Dongmyeong slides Geonhak’s thumb back out of his mouth. “I would never.” He straightens up, moving off of Geonhak’s thigh and back onto the floor. “Dongju would never let me live if I did that.” 

Geonhak gives him a look, and Dongmyeong covers his mouth quickly. “Right! Sorry, I forgot.” 

Geonhak runs a hand through the mess on his thigh absently, like he just needs something to focus on. “It’s okay.” He sighs. It seems like there’s more he wants to say, but he doesn’t. 

“This was fun,” Dongmyeong says, once it’s clear Geonhak isn’t going to continue. Geonhak looks up, eyes wide like he’s startled Dongmyeong’s still there. 

Dongmyeong gets up, crossing the room to his bag and pulling out a pack of makeup wipes. “Here, use these to clean up.” 

He tosses them to Geonhak, who catches them easily with his clean hand. He wipes off his thigh with one, and then both of his hands with another for good measure. 

“You should head out first,” Dongmyeong tells him when he’s finished. “Your hair’s a little messy, and you’re sweaty, but you look fine. It’s like you just came from a workout.” 

Geonhak smiles a little. “I did, technically.” 

“Technically.” Dongmyeong smiles back. 

“What about you?” Geonhak asks, clearly still concerned even if he’s trying not to show it. 

Dongmyeong sighs. His cheeks still sting a little, but he won’t tell Geonhak that. He doesn’t want him to worry. “I’ll be fine. I brought my makeup bag. I’ll cover up before I head out.” 

Geonhak rises to his feet, and Dongmyeong kicks his sweatpants towards him. “Get dressed. Go,” he says, gently shooing him. 

Geonhak chuckles. “So bossy.” 

“You wouldn’t want to play with me if I wasn’t.” 

Geonhak doesn’t respond to that, silently pulling his sweatpants up. Dongmyeong busies himself looking through his makeup bag, pulling out concealer and foundation to cover the handprints. 

Geonhak clears his throat, and Dongmyeong looks up. “I’ll see you around?” Geonhak asks, standing near the doorway. 

Dongmyeong smiles and gives him a little wave. “See you!” 

Once Geonhak is gone, the practice room door falling shut with a heavy click behind him, Dongmyeong sinks to the floor. He stares at his own reflection in the mirror. Tear tracks run down both his cheeks, decorating the handprints that are quickly darkening and turning to light bruises. His lashes are clumped, mascara smeared beneath both of his eyes, and his eyeliner and lipstick are hopelessly smudged. He looks ruined. 

With shaky hands, he takes his cell phone out, angling the camera just right to take a selfie. His stomach twists when he looks at it. 

“Look what you’ve done to me,” he wants to text, attaching the image to show the full extent of the damage that’s been done. But it isn’t Geonhak he wants to text. It’s Youngjo. 

Dongmyeong locks his phone, stuffing it deep inside his bag to resist the temptation. He grabs the makeup wipes Geonhak left discarded on the floor and pulls one out, scrubbing his face clean, erasing all of this as best as he can, so they can pretend it never happened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated. <3


End file.
